


What Love Can Do

by SJWarrior



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWarrior/pseuds/SJWarrior
Summary: Love has always been a competition. A game that you have to play fairly, even though you're unsure if you'd end up being the winner or walking home as a loser. What if friendship is involved? How will you pursue love if two of you loves the same person? What love can do to your friendship? What can you do for love?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up!" A shout along with loud knocks woke up a tired YoungK from his deep slumber. Although irritable and too sleepy, he still managed to stand up and answer the door. "It's too early for you to ruin my morning, you know," YoungK said.

"Man, it's already 10am and you still have an early meeting with one of your clients! Your secretary has been calling me non-stop since 6am!"

SungJin went inside YoungK's room just to witness how messy it looks. "You never learn, don’t you?" he said while picking up all the shirts scattered on the floor, "what time did you come home last night, anyway?" Sungjin asked.

"Ugh. Please stop nagging, Jin. My head still hurts," YoungK said while throwing himself again on his bed to sleep.

"You partied again?!" Sungjin asked.

"Well, I met this girl from a client meeting yesterday and she asked me if I'm available for some drinks, so I joined her," YoungK told Jin with a smirk.

"Hahahahaha. And, where is she now?" Jin asked cunningly.

"Well..." YoungK said, "I left her at the bar. She's too loud," he continued. "She dances wildly, and you know how I hate those kinds of girls," YoungK said.

"Typical you," Sungjin muttered while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I mean, I know I'm a playboy, but I have taste," YoungK said while rolling his eyes at Sungjin.

YoungK is a businessman who owns several restaurants in town. He is every girl's dream guy-- handsome, intelligent, rich, and very talented too. However, there is this one thing they don't know about him-- he is doesn't want to commit into any kind of relationship and just likes to play around-- a typical playboy.

"When will you think of slowing down and becoming more serious?" Sungjin asked.

"Now look at that. Hahahaha. Are you seriously asking me that question when you yourself don't even want to date that hot girl from your coffee shop," YoungK said. "You have been eyeing her for a long time. I dig that girl, but I backed off because you like her," YoungK said while giving him a half-smirk.

"Hey! Just leave her alone. I don't know how I'll tell her I like her," Sungjin said.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A MIDDLE SCHOOL KID? MY GOD, JIN! YOU'RE ON YOUR LATE 20'S ALREADY!" YoungK teased him.

"Oh c'mon! Let's just stop this nonsense. Just get up and prepare for your meeting! Your secretary is calling me again, look!" Sungjin shouted while showing YoungK his ringing phone. "She's a nightmare, you know. Why don't you just fire her since you don't even need one. I have always been the one reminding you of your schedules," Sungjin continued nagging.

"OKAY OKAY! You are giving me a headache already. I'll prep up," YoungK said.

"AND DO NOT FORGET TO SHOWER! YOU SMELL LIKE VOMIT!" Sungjin shouted as YoungK enters the bathroom. "YES, MOM! GEEZ!" he shouted back.

The unit next door is more chaotic than what’s happening inside Sungjin and YoungK’s pad.

"WONPIL! PLEASE LOWER DOWN YOUR VOICE! IT'S TOO EARLY TO ANNOY ME WITH YOUR NONSENSE VOCALIZATION OR WHATEVER NOISE YOU ARE DOING THERE!" Jae shouted.

"La la la la laaaa~~~" Wonpil continued singing to his heart's content. "Two more minutes! I need to exercise my throat. I will have to scold two of my writers because of this!" he said while shoving a bunch of papers to Jae's face.

"You are being weird again! My god. ALSO! Tell Dowoon to stop using the internet for his games! My gooooood!" Jae said annoyed. "I'm trying to send a huge file here and I can't send it!" he continued.

"Hyung, we need to upgrade our internet bandwidth, you know," Dowoon said as he walked toward the kitchen to get some food.

"Well, to do that, you have to give me extra money and for you to give me extra money, you need to work," Jae said, "Unfortunately, you don't work right now and can't give me extra money, so just don't play your games while I'm doing some work here," Jae rolled his eyes to Dowoon.

"WonPil, please! You're doing that for more than 30 mins already! JUST STOP!" Jae shouted again at Wonpil's continued noises.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Dowoon, see who's there!" Jae shouted, "It must be the mails!"

Dowoon ran towards the door and saw Mia as he opened it.

"Is Wonpil ready?" she said.

Jae stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard her voice. He somewhat felt a little embarrassed as she entered the room.

"WonPil hyung! Your friend is here!" Dowoon shouted. "Come in, come in," Dowoon invited her inside and let her sit next to Jae.

"I'm coming! Just wait a sec!" as Wonpil rushed to the living room.

Mia was looking at what Jae was doing and asked him what he is up to.

"Uhm. Well, I'm just submitting my drafts to my editor," Jae explained. "Already? Wow! You really are something when it comes to writing poems, Jae," she said brightly to him. Jae blushed.

"Sorry sorry! But let's go next door because I need to borrow something from Sungjin hyung," Wonpil said as he pulled Mia’s arms in a rush.

"Alright," Mia said. "Bye, Jae! Bye, Dowoon!"

As Mia and Wonpil walk toward the next-door unit, Wonpil asked her, "You already know Sungjin hyung and YoungK hyung, right?"

"Ah, yeah. I know Sungjin already, he was with you at the coffee shop the other day," Mia answered, "but I don't know YoungK, yet."

"Oh really? Okay, I think they're inside. I saw YoungK hyung arrive early morning," Wonpil said as he pressed the doorbell.

YoungK opened the door. He just finished having shower, with just his towel wrapped around the lower part of his body.

"Oh my god," was all that Mia were able to say as she closed and covered her eyes with her hands in panic.

"Oh shit!" YoungK suddenly closed the door again because of embarrassment.

"Jin! Wonpil's here! My goodness!" YoungK shouted, "Wonpil, just get inside," he shouted to Wonpil as well.

"So sorry about that," Sungjin apologized to her. "Everything here is a mess, including my flatmate," Sungjin said as he glared at YoungK, who is about to enter the living room on his smart casual attire.

Mia can't look at him directly, and suddenly felt a rush of blood warming her face. She felt embarassed by what she saw on her first encounter with him.

"Ey, by the way, he's YoungK hyung," Wonpil broke the silence. "YoungK hyung, she's my assistant director, Mia.” She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

YoungK extended his hand. "It's nice meeting you, Mia," he said.

She reach for it his hand and murmured, "Same." She can't look at him properly because the first encounter they had made her embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about a while ago. We rarely get ladies as guests," YoungK apologized while still holding her hand. Mia immediately took it away and said, "It's okay. No harm done."

WonPil broke the tension.

"Sungjin hyung, can I borrow your electronic shaver? Mine's got broken just this morning," WonPil said while showing him his growing mustache, "Don't worry, I have my own blades. I'll use them instead of yours," he added as he saw Sungjin's left eyebrow raise a bit.

"Alright, just give it back to me as soon as you're done with it," he told WonPil, then faced YoungK, "And YOU! You should get going. YOUR MEETING!" he said with wide eyes, while tapping on his wristwatch.

"Alright, alright! I'm going now. Will I drop you at your coffee shop?" YoungK asked. "Nah, I'll use my car. I have errands to do before heading to the shop," Sungjin said.

"I think we should get going too, hyungs," WonPil said. Mia and WonPil got up and was about to leave when Jae appeared at the door.

"Hey guys!" Jae greeted, "Are you all leaving?" he asked. Mia looked at him as he looked at her, then she nodded, while the others answered, "yes".

"Sungjin, I can go to your shop today and help you with things. Dowoon's just annoying me at home. Good thing I'm done with work," Jae said to Sungjin. "Great! But are you sure? Have you slept already?!" Sunjin worriedly asked. "Yeah. I can take some time out of the house. I think Dowoon would go there as well after he is done with whatever game he is playing nowadays," Jae answered.

"Well, that's very timely then. I will have to go and run some errands, so you can man the shop while I'm away. I'll just treat you with something later," Sungjin said.

Suddenly, YoungK spoke from the kitchen. "I can then give you all a lift," he said. He was looking at Mia as if she is the only one he is asking.

"Okay! Let's go then!" WonPil excitedly answered. Mia looked at him with protesting eyes. "This rarely happens, you know," he said to her, smirking.

"Go on, then," Sungjin said as he lightly pushed YoungK outside the door, followed by Mia and WonPil.

"I will just have to clean up a few things here before going out," Sungjin said facing Jae. However...

"I'll come with them, Sungjin," Jae said. Sungjin already know what is going on but pretended not to care. "Okay. See you later then," he just said.

As Mia and the guys got inside the elevator, Jae asked YoungK—

"Hey, bro. How's last night's party?" Jae asked with a malicious grin, "I saw you arrive this morning," he continued.

"I texted you last night to come with me," YoungK answered, "but you said you were busy doing stuff," he continued then laughed.

"Well, yeah. I must finish some work. Do you have time later then? We can hang out with the others," Jae asked.

"Oh hyung, I'm in!" WonPil suddenly said. Jae and YoungK both looked at him, then after a few secs, "Mia, you can join us too!" Jae invited you.

Both Jae and YoungK looked at her expectantly. Mia suddenly blushed then just said, "Hmm, I think I have lots of work to finish later, but let's see."


	3. Chapter 3

The lot has been friends since college days. YoungK and Jae both went abroad after college and the other three (Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon) just went on different paths. Sungjin originally wanted to form his own band, but doesn't have enough money to do that, so him, YoungK and Jae decided to put up a cafe and made Sungjin as the manager since they are both away.

YoungK has been called by his parents in Canada to manage their small company for a short time, while his parents are doing other business deals. Jae went to the States to visit his family and take some extra courses in multimedia arts and literature.

WonPil, who is a graduate of Music Arts and Theatre, managed to score an assistant director job fresh from college, and not long after, was promoted to direct a short film.

Dowoon, who is the youngest among them, had just finished college and is still not sure what path to take. He currently takes some freelance teaching jobs since he specializes on playing musical instruments, especially in drums, but most of the time, he is in front of his computer playing some games.

Mia is WonPil's assistant director for the film he is working on. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Mia and Wonpil alight from YoungK's car, Wonpil asked her, "Are you going later? I think we don't have that much work for today."

"I'm not sure yet," she answered, "I was thinking of going out later with some friends."

Wonpil raised his left eyebrow and said, "And who are these friends? The staff? I wasn't informed that they are planning something for tonight."

Mia then looked at him and just managed smile out of embarrassment. "Heh, I was actually just planning to ask them later," she said.

"Ahh, scratch that idea," Wonpil demanded, "You're coming with us."

In the car, YoungK and Jae were silent for a while.

To break the deafening silence, YoungK turned on the radio. But then, Jae suddenly said, "It's been a long time since we were alone together." YoungK smiled and said, "Yeah, and I honestly missed this."

"Oh stop being mushy! HAHAHA," Jae said. "I mean, Sungjin isn't so bad, but he nags all the time," YoungK said.

"Well, you know Jin. He has been like that ever since we are living in one dormitory back in college," Jae said while laughing. "He is just like our parents, but away from our homes," he added.

"You are luckier, to be honest. Living with Wonpil and Dowoon exhausts all the energy and patience in me," Jae said. YoungK laughed at Jae's rantings. "Well those two were really, you know, handful to be with," YoungK added.

They talked about a lot of things before arriving at the cafe-- YoungK's recent Canada trip, Jae's new project, love life...

"Hey, by the way, that girl who's with Wonpil, do you know her?" YoungK asked.

"Well, yeah. Mia has been visiting us almost every day because they are working with a short film. She's the assistant director," Jae answered.

"Ah, I see. Anyway, here we are," YoungK said as they arrive at the cafe.

"See you later, dude. I'll ask Sungjin to come with us as well when he get back from wherever he went," Jae said, " And thanks for the ride."

"I'll also make sure Dowoon come there at the cafe to help out," YoungK said then left.

 

* * *

 

At the studio, Mia kept thinking about Jae's invitation and at the same time, can't help but remember her first meeting with YoungK. She felt hotness on her face again, making her feel more embarrassed.

"Hey!" Wonpil suddenly appeared in front of her. "C'mon! Let's grab a bite, shall we? I'm starving," he asked.

"Oh! Is it lunch already? Alright, alright," Mia replied.

The two went out of the building. Then, Mia suddenly asked, "Is YoungK your friend for a long time too, just like Jae and the lot? I've only seen him just now."

"We've all been friends since college," Wonpil answered. "Why'd you suddenly asked?" he asked in return.

"Well, nothing. We've been friends and working together for more than a year, and it was just now that I've seen YoungK, that's all," she answered defensively.

"Alright, alright. If you say so," Wonpil said with malicious look.

"Hey! Don't give me that look," Mia said as she hit Wonpil on his head with a roll of paper that she’s holding.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" Wonpil said while rubbing the part where she hit him.

 

* * *

 

Back at the cafe, Jae was kind of restless because of YoungK's show of interest with Mia. He is in charge of making the coffee, but he can't concentrate well.

"One, americano to-go!" one of the staff shouted. Jae remained blank. "Sir, I need one americano to-go," the staff repeated.

"Oh oh! I'm so sorry. Coming!" Jae said in panic.

SungJin entered the cafe in a hurry. There's already a long queue of people and he quite panicked at the sight.

"Whenever you're manning the cafe, there's always a long queue of people," SungJin said to Jae.

"Can't help it, you know. We all know I'm more handsome than you," Jae said confidently. SungJin glared at him, and said, "you're just too slow in making coffee, that's why." Both of them laughed.

"By the way, when did YoungK arrived from Canada? I forgot to ask him a while ago," Jae asked.

"Just last Monday, but he went straight to attend some meeting, so he just arrived home this morning. I heard he messaged you to come with him at the bar," SungJin replied.

"Well, yeah. But you know how busy I was for the past weeks, rushing with some deadlines," Jae answered.

"Anyway, let's go out and have some drinks later. Wonpil already agreed," Jae said.

"Okay, sure! It's been a long time since we're complete," SungJin agreed. "Have you also invited Mia to come with us?" Sungjin suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I did. Not sure if she'll show up later, though," Jae answered.

"Well, at least you did. And when are you going to tell her about your feelings?" Sungjin asked.

Jae was caught off guard. He gave SungJin a surprised look and said, "I don't know."

"I like her a lot, but I don't know how I'll be able to tell her that. I might lose her," Jae said.

"Well, you'll gonna lose her at this rate if you are too slow to tell her how you feel. C'mon, you and YoungK are the ones who are popular among girls back in college, why don't you use your charm?" Sungjin advised.

Jae remained quiet for a few seconds and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell her tonight," Jae finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is inevitable to have feelings for someone. What's hard is when you’ve come to a point when you want to confess your feelings to the person you like because that feeling is already eating you alive that you can no longer ignore it. Should you confess? How will you do it? What should you expect?

“Let’s go!” WonPil said. Mia was startled by his sudden appearance.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” she said. WonPil sniggered. “You have been in deep thought since this morning. What are you so worried about anyway?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she mumbled. “Hey, I already know you and I know something is bothering you. Now, tell me, what is it?” WonPil asked again.

Mia hesitated. She thinks that it is just some petty reason to be worried about and that WonPil won’t be able to understand.

WonPil gave Mia a questioning look, and she hates it when he does that. It is like she’s being scanned inside-out, especially when one of his eyebrows is raised. He perfectly knows how to annoy her. “Fine!” she said with an annoyed voice. “I just don’t know how I will be able to face YoungK,” Mia answered.

“What about him?” he asked.

“Well…” she hesistated again. “Our first encounter this morning… it’s just that… it’s quite embarrassing…” Mia explained while getting flustered.

WonPil blurted out a loud laugh. She gave him piercing looks. He stopped from laughing so hard, suppressed the laugh, composed himself a bit, and then said, “You are worrying too much.”

Mia thought about it and realized that WonPil is right. It was not even her fault to see YoungK half-naked, with just bath towel wrapped around his waist. No, it was not her fault, she convinced herself.

Mia and WonPil arrived at the café, which was set as the meeting place. Dowoon is already there, welcoming customers.

“Ey! You’re here!” Dowoon said.

“Hi!” Mia greeted him, smiled, and then went in.

She saw Jae busily entertaining customers behind the counter. ‘Wearing that apron, he really looked so good,’ you thought. Mia have always thought of Jae as one of the warmest people one can ever meet. He always treats her as his sister, which she finds somewhat disappointing because the truth is, she likes him—not as brother, but as a man—and she has always wondered how he really felt for her. ‘Is he just behind too nice to me?’ is what you’ve always asked herself with.

Mia and WonPil sat down as she continued watching Jae do his thing. Sungjin recognized her and nodded. He called Jae’s attention and pointed towards their direction. Jae flashed his warmest smile and Mia felt her face turn a bit red.

A few minutes later, YoungK arrived. He glanced at her and then smiled. He continued walking toward the counter to help Sungjin and Jae clean up.

Some moments later, YoungK started piling up the chairs and tables. Mia got distracted by how he lifts those chairs using one hand with ease. She finds it so manly.

Mia managed to come back to her senses when Dowoon sat beside her. “Noona, how are you?” he asked, “you seemed so focused on something,” he said as he looked at YoungK then looked back at her. He gave his malicious smile.

“Oh no no no no---” she answered in panic.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dowoon answered half-heartedly, while smirking at her panicked state.

After a good 10-15 minutes, WonPil asked if everyone is ready. “I’m starving, guys!” he complained.

“We are done here!” Sungjin shouted from the kitchen. “Okay, let’s go then!” WonPil shouted back.

The group arrived at the nearby chicken and beer bar and restaurant. YoungK waved at the owner, started chatting a bit and gave their orders. He seemed to know a lot of people here, Mia thought.

Jae is unusually quiet. Then, he suddenly stood up, saying, “Guys, I’ll be right back. I’ll just go to the washroom.”

“Go ahead,” Sungjin answered.

As Jae walked towards the door, Mia noticed—No, she felt—how he glanced at her every now and then, feeling as if he has something to tell her.

As soon as he’s out of the restaurant, he sat down on the sidewalk, reading something from his phone.

‘How am I supposed to tell her how I feel without making it as awkward as it is?’ he thought.

He continued scrolling, then suddenly saw Sungjin walking towards him.

“Hey man!” Sungjin greeted, “you’ve been out here for quite some time. I thought you’d just use the washroom. So…” Sungjin hesitated, but then continued, “still thinking about how you’ll tell her?”

‘He knows,’ Jae thought.

“I’m…” Jae hesitated, “well, yeah… kinda working out how I’ll do this,” he finally confessed. He looked helpless.

“Don’t worry,” Jin assured him while patting Jae’s shoulder, “I got you from here on,” he continued.

Little did the two know that YoungK wasn’t far behind them. He overheard their conversation. ‘Jae likes her?’ YoungK thought. All of a sudden, some tension begins to build up… but only to YoungK’s knowing.


End file.
